<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Immortal if I was the one who wrote it. by Offbrand_Bepis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279745">My Immortal if I was the one who wrote it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Bepis/pseuds/Offbrand_Bepis'>Offbrand_Bepis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And stop flamin ma story Ok!, Lol Fuk of Prepz, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Bepis/pseuds/Offbrand_Bepis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally just rewrote My Immortal, I don't know what more you want from me. If you would care to notice, I also put in the effort of including changing the author's notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special fangs (Get it? Because I'm gothic?) To my girlfriend (No, not in that way. I don't swing that way but I think all of you ladies are beautiful.) Raven, for helping me with the story and spelling. And shout out to Justin, you are the love and light of my dim and dark life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my name is Ebony Way. My full name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, but that’s long and convoluted and honestly, not many people care about my full name. My hair is very long, it reaches around my mid-back. I like to keep my hair with purple streaks and red tips, I think it makes me stand out more and those colours complement the jet black colour of my natural hair (Which is, by the way, how I got my name.). My eyes are a rather icey blue, some would say they look like limpid tears. </p><p>  Some have also told me that I look a bit like Amy Lee of Evanescence. (Authors Note: If you don’t know who she is, I recommend you leave this fic.) Unfortunately, my last name has no correlation with the absolutely stunning Gerard Way. Though, I do wish it did. My teeth are straight and white, which is rather odd seeing as I am a vampire. Another perk of vampirism is ghastly white skin. Which I probably could alter with the help of a spell or something. And yes,  spell as in witchcraft and wizardry.</p><p>  As in I am a witch who, coincidentally enough, attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in which I am in the seventh year. Being a seventh year means that I’m seventeen, if you’re not good with context clues. I am a goth, but I identify more with the dark academia aspect of goth. Being goth, I absolutely adore Hot Topic and purchase a majority of my wardrobe from there. For example, today I had stumbled across a beautiful black corset with matching lace lined at the chest.</p><p>  As much as I love period accurate clothing, this is not the 1700’s nor the French rococo era. So, I had elected to accompany my corset with a black leather miniskirt that reached from just below my ribs to my upper-thigh. Along with the main body of the outfit, I had the rest of my legs adorned with tasteful pink stockings, fortunately with the same lace pattern of the corset. For my shoes, I chose platform black boots.</p><p>  As for my face, I had applied some black lipstick with a bit of a deep red lining, as well as some sharp eyeliner, and a red cut-crease to finish my eyes. Who says goths can’t know a bit about makeup? I mean, we wear it everyday. To complete my ensemble, I remembered my one and only fashion rule. If your going to mix fashion era’s, you might as well do it with a good coat and hat. Which is exactly what I did. Long school robes which I had specifically dyed to be black, and a lace front hat, the one you might see at a funeral.</p><p>  And with the finishing touches of a silver septum ring, I was off. I walked about the ground’s of Hogwarts. With a black parasol, of course, so I don’t burn in the sun. Though, to be fair, there wasn’t much sun to begin with. It had been alternating between snow and rain all day. But there was still a chance of sun, and I absolutely cannot afford to take chances when it comes to the sun.</p><p>  “Whose funeral are you heading to, Ebony!” I heard a remark from the left. It was a gang of snooty prep-school kids who’d been giving me grief all day. I lifted a single finger in the air and conveyed my message with ease. With all of the gasps and offended remarks, I couldn’t help but smile to myself. It might seem mean or apathetic, but I really do enjoy pissing people off. Especially people who make fun of others just because they don’t look like them. “Hey Ebony!” Called a suave voice. I looked around to see who had called me when I realized that… My mystery greeting was from one Draco Lucious Malfoy. </p><p>  “Sup Draco.” I asked in a half greeting half question.</p><p>  “Nothing.” He rubbed the back of his neck as his lips curled into a snarl-like smile.</p><p>  As soon as our conversation had started, it ended. Unfortunately, a few of my friends had called me over. I bid farewell to Draco and headed off to my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the next day arrived, I awoke in my bedroom. The snow and hail hit hard against the window, so hard that I could hear it through the door of my coffin. I opened the door to my coffin, gazing out at the hazy snow and trying to see if it was dark enough to be safe from the sun. It wasn’t. Despite the depressing weather, I rolled out my slumber and pulled off the My Chemical Romance shirt I had been wearing to sleep. </p><p>  The vial of dragon's blood that sat beside my bed looked oddly delicious, so I took a small swig. Oddly enough, dragon's blood satisfies a vampire's system just as much as human blood does. Then, I pulled the band tee over my head and threw it into the bin in the corner of my room. With the tee shirt cleanly off, I hunted for today's outfit. And today’s outfit just so happened to be a black leather dress (That clings to my waist really well, by the way.), and a pentagram necklace.</p><p>  Going along with the cabaret singer who does stripping on the side look, I added the same combat boots from yesterday and black fishnets adorned with sporadic red roses. Four chain earrings hung from both of my ears with silver gleaming in the light hanging above. I lifted my hair into a braided bun with baby hairs bouncing into small spirals. </p><p>  My roommate, Willow (Authors Note: Raven, this is you!) rose from her sleep and grinned broadly at me. She flicked her shoulder length waves of raven and pink at me, flashing her deep emerald eyes at me in the process. Then, she yanked her Marilyn Manson shirt from the floor and put it on with a black flared skirt and checkered belt. Her shoes were thigh high leather boots in her signature black, of course. </p><p>  Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked up to the mirror that I had done my hair in. “So…” She began, opening her eyeliner and marking hoods of her eyes. “I saw you talking to Draco yesterday.” She suggestively giggled. I rolled my eyes and put on my lipstick. “And?” I huffed, thanking Merlin that my vampirism prevented me from blushing. “And? You totally like him!” She squealed, clearly unable to contain her excitement. </p><p>  “Yeah, no.” I laughed, hoping she wasn’t good enough to see through my charade. Willow laughed again, walking out into the Slytherin common room. I joined her in the common room and we made our ways up to the great hall, her teasing me the entire time. “You so like him!” She teased. “I so don’t.” I retaliated. Willow gave up teasing me and took her seat. Just as I had sighed in relief at the lack of her relentless teasing, the platinum blonde beauty himself came up to me.</p><p>  “Hey.” He said.</p><p>  “Hi.” I replied, trying to sound as un-desperate as possible.</p><p>  “Guess what?” he gauded.</p><p>  “What.” I snarked.</p><p>  “Well, one of those bands you like is doing a show in London and I thought you might like to know that I’ve got two tickets.”</p><p>  “Which band?” I asked, hoping that I didn’t have to listen to shitty music just for some time with Draco. </p><p>  “Uhh, Good Charlotte, I think.” He revealed.</p><p>  My eyes shot open. “I fucking LOVE Good Charlotte!” I excitedly declared. And I really, really, do.  </p><p>  “D’you wanna go? I mean, I do have two tickets.”</p><p>  My jaw practically dropped to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>